party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device
Info F.L.U.D.D. is a multipurpose water pack from Super Mario Sunshine. It features a water tank, two handles, and four interchangeable nozzles. It is possible that F.L.U.D.D. is Mario's equivalent of the Poltergust 3000 used by Luigi. F.L.U.D.D.'s name is a play on the word "flood", meaning a large mass of water that often causes chaos in a public area. It is also possible that its name is derived from that of Robert Fludd, an inventor who designed many water pumps. History Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D. can be used by Mario to spray water at objects or enemies by pressing R button. By doing this, Mario is able to perform a multitude of tasks, ranging from enhancing his acrobatics to cleaning Graffiti off of various surfaces. F.L.U.D.D. can switch between the Squirt Nozzle and either the Hover, Rocket, or Turbo Nozzle (depending on which one Mario picks up) with X button. Mario first encounters F.L.U.D.D. on the ground of the Delfino Airstrip. When he walks over to F.L.U.D.D., it introduces itself to Mario and then shows the player a short instructional video detailing how to use its different nozzles, refill its tank when it runs out of water, etc. From this point on, Mario carries F.L.U.D.D. around on his back, and has access to it throughout the rest of the game. However, there are certain situations in the game when F.L.U.D.D. will be unavailable to the player. For example, it is taken by Shadow Mario every time Mario enters a Secret Level that hasn't been cleared yet. It is also taken by Shadow Mario in Episode 3 of Pianta Village, though in this case, Mario must find a way around the fiery Goop that covers the entire village and retrieve F.L.U.D.D. before the end of the level. F.L.U.D.D. and its four interchangeable nozzles were invented by Professor Elvin Gadd. F.L.U.D.D. appears to possess some level of artificial intelligence, as it is able to feel certain emotions, such as joy and fear. It also has the ability to converse with Mario. Because of this, the water pack acts as Mario's sidekick and guide during his stay on Isle Delfino. F.L.U.D.D. will often give the player advice about how best to complete a certain task or challenge, which varies depending on the situation. As the player continues to spray water with F.L.U.D.D., the amount of water in its tank will gradually get lower. When its tank is completely empty, the player must enter a body of water and hold the R button button, or collect a Water Bottle before any water can be sprayed again. After Mario defeats both Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Corona Mountain at the end of the game, Mario and Princess Peach fall through the air and land on a small island on the west side of Delfino Plaza. When Mario locates F.L.U.D.D., laying on the ground a few feet from him, it malfunctions, asking Mario if it was of assistance (it said: "Mario...was...I...of...assist...ance?") before it shuts down completely. Mario hangs his head in sadness, though shortly after, it is shown that several of the Toads who accompanied Mario and Peach on the vacation were able to fix it. Before the end credits are shown, F.L.U.D.D. happily exclaims, "The vacation starts now!" Super Mario-Kun F.L.U.D.D. also appears in the Super Mario Sunshine adaption of Super Mario-Kun. As with F.L.U.D.D. in the games, it assists Mario, although it expresses more emotion and is more difficult to be with. It sprays Mario's face, causing Mario to yell at it, for example. Mario Power Tennis Several F.L.U.D.D. heads appear in Mario Power Tennis; these heads are used to clear away the Graffiti that can accumulate in the Delfino Plaza Court. Also, in the minigame Tic-Tac-Glow, the player must use balls of water shot by several F.L.U.D.D. heads to clear-away Goop in a tic-tac-toe like game. WarioWare:Smooth Moves F.L.U.D.D. makes a small appearance in WarioWare: Smooth Moves in a microgame where it helps Mario put out a fire in a building. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl F.L.U.D.D. is a special move that Mario can use in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Mario uses the move, he will put F.L.U.D.D. on his back and douse his enemies with water. When spraying water, F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle is next to Mario's head on right hand side, while Mario holding a handle with his left hand and holding the nozzle with right hand. However, In the original Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle is above Mario's head, with Mario gripping both handles with both hands. The attack has no effect on the opponents' damage percentages whatsoever. However, it can still have a lot of benefit to Mario, as the water can blast foes great distances, possibly resulting in a KO. F.L.U.D.D. can also be charged before use, resulting in a more powerful stream of water. Mario can also destroy projectiles with F.L.U.D.D.. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS F.L.U.D.D is set to return as Mario's down special move in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, still replacing the Mario Tornado. Nozzles In Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D. is able to use a total of four different nozzles, only two of which can be equipped at one time. Upon starting the game, the Squirt Nozzle and the Hover Nozzle are equipped by default. The remaining two nozzles (the Rocket Nozzle and the Turbo Nozzle) can be equipped by breaking open various Nozzle Boxes located in Delfino Plaza and its surrounding areas (note that not all nozzles can be found in certain levels). When equipping either of the remaining nozzles, the Hover Nozzle is replaced by the new nozzle, as one of the equipped nozzles must always be the Squirt Nozzle. The next nozzle that is equipped replaces the previous nozzle. To change between nozzles equipped, the player must press the X button button. Every nozzle is controlled with R button. Squirt Nozzle The basic nozzle, which allows Mario to spray water at objects or enemies. If the R button button is held down lightly, Mario can run while squirting in the direction he is facing. If R button is held all the way down, Mario stops and squirts in place while the player can use the analog stick to aim. This is the only nozzle that can also be used in first-person mode. When rotating the Control stick before spraying with F.L.U.D.D., Mario can do a spin attack that sprays water in all directions. It is also possible to do this with the Hover Nozzle, but it sprays under Mario instead. Hover Nozzle This nozzle allows Mario to hover in the air for about 4 seconds. The Hover Nozzle is located inside blue Nozzle Boxes. This nozzle is equipped by default when starting the game or entering a level. Collecting a Blue Coin disables the Hover Nozzle temporarily. When Mario jumps off Yoshi, F.L.U.D.D. will automatically have a full tank of water and be equipped with the Hover Nozzle, regardless of the conditions before Mario got on. Rocket Nozzle This nozzle allows Mario to blast upwards on a stream of pressurized water after charging up for a brief period of time. However, he falls without hovering, though he does not take any falling damage. The Rocket Nozzle can be found inside red Nozzle Boxes. Turbo Nozzle This nozzle allows Mario to run extremely fast on land or swim extremely fast on water or underwater. Turning is more difficult when using this nozzle on land than using it on water. It rapidly uses up a large amount of water when used on land. It also allows Mario to break through orange and green doors, which are otherwise impassable. The Turbo Nozzle can be found inside gray Nozzle Boxes. Water Gun In the beta version of Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D. also had another nozzle, which was a water gun, but it was removed because some players thought it was too violent. Trivia *When F.L.U.D.D. scans Mario in Super Mario Sunshine, a little window in the bottom left corner shows short gameplay clips of various Mario games, such as Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, and Super Mario 64. After Bowser is beaten at the end of the game and F.L.U.D.D. is looking at Mario, the window shows the Game Over screen from Mario Bros.. **In addition, in the bottom right corner, the titles of several other Mario games that Mario had been in up to and including that point are shown, though they are backwards with no spaces between the words, so they normally cannot be read by the player. The game titles as they are displayed when F.L.U.D.D. scans Mario are as follows: MARIOBROS, SUPERMARIOBROS, SUPERMARIOBROS2, SUPERMARIOBROS3, SUPERMARIOWORLD, SUPERMARIOKIRT, SUPERMARIO64, MARIOKIRT64, and MARIOSUNSHINE (for unknown reasons, "KIRT" appears instead of "KART" in the game titles for Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart 64). Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Genderless